You're With Me
by krissyg927
Summary: This is a season one Daryl one shot. This story is helping me get through a really difficult time in my life. It's ZA and all started from a picture I saw of Daryl standing next to a tent on FB and my wheels got turning. I'm happy to be writing Daryl again, I'm not gonna lie :)


Just something that came to me when I saw a picture of Daryl standing next to a tent on FB and my wheels started turning. Daryl goes after something he wants in a big way, this is a ZA story. Season One Daryl...yummmmm.

Molly had been with the group for a few weeks and his eyes followed her wherever she went. Daryl was aware of her the way he had never been aware of another person before and Merle thought it was hilarious. From the day she and her sister joined them his life changed and Merle was enjoying the show.

There was much to find humor in this new world so Merle often laughed when he saw his brother stalking around all nasty with everyone because he wanted to get between some girls legs.

Daryl would have disagreed with Merle's assessment, but there was something that was holding him back from going all caveman and just going for it.

He knew very little about her, and what he did know didn't come from her mouth. Someone, Andrea he thought, said she had been married and her husband didn't make it or her child. Her sister, Lindsay, said Molly had to put them both down. What a shitty thing that was, so fucked up, but this was what it was now. She never spoke of it and she smiled when she talked to people but never about herself like the others did. What he knew of her was from the people around him.

Molly was trying, just like all of them, but it was never easy and life this way had not made her hard as of yet. She and her sister fit in with everyone and Merle had already staked a claim there. Pretty girls were always drawn to him like bees to a flower.

In fact, Merle was spending more and more time with Molly's sister it seemed which was a good thing for both of them from the looks of it. They were together more often than not, and he took her hunting with him, and fishing, they shared a tent already.

You had to get your comfort where you could in this life for as long as you could. People were dying and it was never pretty. Time was of the essence so to speak. But Daryl was not taking a woman hunting, that was going too far. Teaching her would slow him down too much, Merle could do what he wanted.

Already she was close to Carol and Daryl trusted Carol's judgment, Molly was alright. She was also quickly becoming a very important part of the group.

Daryl had found out by accident that she had been a nurse in the old world. Everyone found that out when Merle almost cut his finger off gutting a fish because he was macking on her sister and not paying attention and Molly had stitched him up without batting an eye. Daryl watched as her skilled hands completed the task with ease and he admired her, that was part of it.

It was unnerving to him though, because it was such a new feeling for him; why her? She wasn't anything special. Beautiful yes, kind, also yes, smart in spades, long brown hair that she piled high on a bun that looked like a ridiculous pineapple on her head, yes.

Sometimes she braided it and when she did he found himself thinking of sinking his teeth into her exposed neck. Daryl spent a lot of time shaking his head at himself lately since she had come along.

There was just something about her that turned his wheels in all the right ways. But her husband had only been dead a month or so, it was wrong in Daryl's eyes. Merle said he'd better snap her up before Shane did, Grimes was back and Lori had given that man his walking papers.

He longed to dig his hands into that hair and pull her close to him. This wasn't his wheelhouse, Merle was the lady killer. He was all fucked up, over a fucking woman.

Unlike his brother, he wasn't usually attracted to women like this. Not this way, like he cared or something. Daryl fucked sure, but this was different. Now he always needed to know where she was, he needed to know she was ok, like she was a mirage and might fade away on him somehow.

He had come back from tracking that fucking deer that he ended up kicking the shit out of and immediately thought "Where's Molly?" After he put the bolt in the dead one's head, pulled it out and wiped the blood on his pants he went looking for her right away. What if there were more dead ones around?

He pushed past Andrea, Dale, and everyone and didn't stop until he set eyes on her. She had been doing laundry in the Quarry with Carol when he busted out of the bushes. All he could see was her ass moving while her back was to him doing the wash and she had on these cutoff shorts and a halter top.

She had a tattoo on her hip that he hadn't seen before and his mouth gaped open at the sight of it.

"Jesus fucking Christ," He whispered to himself and stalked off to take care of the pole in his pants thanks to the sight that he just saw.

When he was satisfied he went about his business for the day but he couldn't figure out what was so great about her and Merle was no help.

"Just fuck her already." Merle kept saying, "You know you want to."

She knew it too, she could feel his gaze on her, and it burned her skin like white hot fire. He was handsome and rugged, a working man and he carried himself in a way that oozed sexual tension. It was only a matter of time, her marriage had been a bad one, her husband had infected their only child with the virus and it had been a pleasure to shoot him in the head.

She cried for days though, over her lost baby, that wound would never go away. Luckily she had Lindsay still in those early days or maybe she wouldn't have made it.

Molly and her sister had been stranded on the highway when the box van happened by coming back from Atlanta and insisted they join up with them.

Daryl had insisted specifically, and they talked some, but not enough for either of their liking. Mostly he just stared all the time as if he was trying to figure something out in his mind. At night he would look at her across the fire as they all sat there cooking or trying to keep warm.

Molly would wait him out, she'd stare right back at him, willing him to make a move. Soon she would have to do it she figured, sometimes you had to just go for what you wanted. Especially now when they could all be dead tomorrow.

Daryl was so easy on the eyes, everything about him and the way he carried himself was pushing her buttons. He had a lilt to his walk that promised her a good time and his mouth was perfect with that mole on his right upper lip that drove her insane. She hoped he'd come for her soon, if not she'd go to him.

There was no time to be shy in the apocalypse.

/

Daryl was pissed off about the deer and their overall situation and he was still wound up even after jerking off in his tent like a fifteen year old, in the middle of the day for chrissake.

At sunset, he went down to the quarry when all the women were long gone with their washing to cool off in the brisk water. Maybe that would put this fire out, but all he could think about was that heart shaped ass of hers.

He floated in the clear blue water until his skin was wrinkled and still the thoughts of her would not go away. He worried that caring for someone would make him weak, something you couldn't afford now, but fuck that ass.

/

Back at the campsite, Lori was making dinner with Sophia and Carl and people were milling about doing small chores and some nothing much at all. The sun was almost gone and the night was falling steadily.

Merle was gutting fish again, and Daryl swore if he cut his finger clean off he'd let him bleed to death because he needed her right now.

Next to Lindsay was Molly drying her hair with a towel, as they talked with Merle; apparently, she had just bathed before Daryl. Shane was on the other side of her sitting the way men do with an arm on the table that could easily slip over her shoulders if she hinted she wanted it to go that way.

Oh hell no!

And there it was again, those cutoff shorts and those legs that would look great wrapped around his waist or his neck. She always smelled good, he had gotten a whiff or two before of some coconut shit she wore, fuck Shane. Daryl was enraged that Shane got to smell her while he was standing there like a jackass.

He stalked up to her as it was getting dark, not even knowing what he was going to say. But knowing he had to say something, Walsh didn't care that she'd lost her family, her husband, he'd been there before with Lori before Rick showed up.

"Hey, can I see you for a second," He asked as all eyes were now on them.

" Sure, Daryl…" She answered with a smile and looked up at him from where she was sitting.

"In private?"

Molly quirked an eyebrow at him, " Sure...right now?" She questioned with a little twitch of her upper lip that made him want to bite her in that spot. He would, later if this went his way.

He had studied her face on more than one occasion, her lips were full and lush; she had a kissing mouth. All coherent thought left his brain along with the blood flow he had been fighting all day long.

"Right now," It was now or never. Shane was zeroing in on her, there was no time to waste.

"Ok," She answered, thinking if he doesn't do something right now she would.

Then Daryl did a not Daryl thing and grabbed her hand. He led her down the path that led to his and on the other side Merle and Lindsay's tent in silence. As the rest of the group watched them go, Merle, cackled in Lindsay's ear.

"Welp, we won't be seeing them for the rest of the night…"

/

When they got to his camp, way down the path and out of the way in the woods, he turned to her as the moon was coming up over the back of her shoulder. If you squinted really good you could see it dancing on the quarry water beautifully.

"I know you're a widow, and it's totally way too soon, and I'm a fucking pig for even thinking this way. I've been trying to stop this but I …"

"Want you…" She finished his sentence, finally, he got it! Molly had been thinking she was going to have to get pushy with him. He was a man of few words, but at least when it counted he got them out.

"Fuck..." Was all he could manage as their bodies collided and her lips were on his finally.

Finally, goddammit and it was sweet, she was sweet. Not letting go of her and digging his fingers into her still damp hair he backed her into his tent.

His hands were all over her as they made their way to where his sleeping area was. Daryl hadn't touched a woman since a few months before the turn and he was savoring her soft body as she equally savored his strong body against her.

Molly had longed to be in his arms since watching him chopping firewood the first day she was with this group. The muscles in his forearms and biceps felt so good around her just like she imagined. He was lean and hard in all the right places and her body fit his perfectly.

Ha lay her down on the sleeping bag and blankets and came down next to her even though every fiber in his being wanted to be on top of her or better yet inside of her.

Their conversation came out in half sentences between scorching hot kisses.

"I've been waiting ..." Molly started to say as he pushed her lips apart and filled her mouth with his tongue, kissing her thoroughly just the way he always wanted to.

"You aren't into Shane?"

"No, I'm into you…"

"You just lost your husband…"

"We were getting divorced the shot to the head was a bonus…" She answered breathless already as she ran her hands over his back trying to get him closer to her.

"You use a rifle?"

" Glock," She answered as he kissed her again and again.

" Nice…" This was a girl he could spend some time with.

Daryl's lips made their way down her neck to her collar bone and he rolled over on top of her then. His weight on her was delicious and Molly let her legs drift apart as he settled himself between them.

He sucked hard on the skin of her collar bone, not caring that it would leave a mark, even better to keep Walsh away or he'd have to have a conversation with him and Molly just groaned her approval. Then she wrapped her legs around him as his hips pushed into her.

"Oh fuck yes!" Daryl groaned as he came up for air after plundering her neck with his teeth to kiss her again, this time devouring her as if he was a starving man.

She was as wild as him, tugging at his shirt until he came up on his knees and took it off, tossing it over his shoulder without losing eye contact with her then coming right back down on her. She hardly had time to appreciate the sight before her of his mile wide shoulders and strong arms.

His big hands pushed her t-shirt up and he was treated with an amazing view. This was worth the wait, and he licked his lips looking down at her.

"How long has it been?" He asked as his hands found their way to her front clasp bra and snapped it open with one hand.

"A long time..." She panted as his fingers worked magic on her body.

"Me too," Then his mouth was on her breasts one after the other. They fit perfectly in his hands and her legs tightened their grip on him as he took each of her nipples into his mouth, sucking and sliding his tongue over them.

Molly arched her back, "Oh my god," She moaned and he smiled against her skin and kept going all the while their bodies moved together as his cock pressed up against her core, while he continued rocking slowly against her and then faster and faster. "Oh Jesus, Daryl, Yes!"

Her hands danced over his back and through his hair and pulled, eliciting a moan from him that shook her on the way to their goal and she was so on fire for him she might cum just from dry fucking.

"Fuck I gotta have you," Daryl sighed into her ear as he left hot open mouthed kisses all over her neck and finally back to her lips.

He rose up again on his knees and dispatched with her t-shirt and bra. Both of them were sweating and panting like animals, all hands and mouths on each other in between ripping at each other's clothes.

"I gotta have you, I need you. I need this ..." She breathed out, reaching for his belt buckle " I need it so bad."

"I'm gonna give it to you, I'm gonna rock your world Mol." It figured he talked mad shit in the sack, he had been so quiet all this time. It was true what they said about the quiet ones. Molly had finally struck gold. The end of the world had brought her the man of her dreams.

"Oh God yes!" She moaned as he kissed her again and again until her lips were swollen and hurt so good. She could feel his cock against her and it was too much to bear, the sweat dripped off of both of them as he pressed against her, teasing her with it. The temperature was rising steadily in the tent and in both of them.

By this time Molly was trying to get his buckle undone but he shook his head even though her hand on the front of his pants on his cock was making him crazy. It had been so long since he got laid and he wanted it to last.

Daryl was hard as a rock and throbbing for her, the blood beat behind his ears in time with his heart and the tent was heating up to an inferno as he reached for the snap on her shorts.

In a frenzy, he pulled them off taking her panties with them and stared down at her.

"I'm gonna eat you alive ..." He growled and came down to shove his face against her stomach and bring his hands up her ribs, "You want it?"

"I want everything you got," She moaned as he kissed his way down her belly and pushed her thighs apart with his hands. There was the tattoo on her hip, of a dreamcatcher, he made a mental note to ask her about it later, after.

"You just keep those legs open then," Daryl murmured as he kissed the tattoo that had caught his eye.

It had to be special to her. He had wondered about it all day, he couldn't see from the distance what it was. Up close it was beautiful just like she was, but later.

For now, he was gripping her waist and kissing down her belly, leaving a wet trail as he went lower and lower. Molly's hands were back in his hair as his mouth made contact and he licked her nice and slow with the flat of his tongue.

"Oh, Christ!" She slammed her hand down on the ground next to them, "Oh god," Her heart was about to beat out of her chest. He was so good like she knew he would be.

Daryl ate pussy like it was his day job, with just the right amount of fingers and tongue, just the right pressure and in just the right places. He teased her, making waves with his tongue, then opening his mouth wide to push his tongue inside of her. He swirled his tongue around her clit until she was melting into the sleeping bag.

Both of her hands were banging on the ground next to them then as he did his dirty work on her. After a few minutes, she grabbed his shoulders, pulled him up and slithered down his body to the baseball bat in his pants.

"Well, alright," Daryl grinned as they lay side by side and he felt those sweet lips on his dick. He had excellent control even though she was deep throating him and trying to make him explode, he was not letting that happen and it was time to go in for the kill with her.

His hands dug into her ass as he pulled her down on his face and zeroed in on her clit like a heat seeking missile. She wasn't going to be able to hold out, he wouldn't let her. Molly was giving him a world class blow job, the best he had in a long time, today was a good fucking day in his opinion. She sucked his dick good and if it was any other girl he would just let go and cum down her throat. But not with her, not their first time, he wanted to cum inside that sweet pussy of hers.

"Come on baby, let it go…" He groaned in between sucking and tonguing her clit, "Cum on me…"

"God that fucking mouth of yours…" She whimpered as she swirled her tongue over his shaft, then took him all the way into her mouth again. He had a dirty mouth and he knew what to do with it.

"I wanna feel you cum…" He groaned.

Before he blew his load and ruined it all Daryl maneuvered himself onto his back for a short break to calm down, then pulled her over with a grip on her hips.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Ready." She panted and slid down on his cock slow like a water drop sliding down the side of a glass on a hot summer day. Both of them groaned, he was big and she could feel the stretch and burn to accommodate him. Sometimes pain could be a pleasure.

"Fuck yes!" Daryl gripped her hips, she was so tight around him, and he could feel her body responding to him, he'd left her on the edge and she was ready to fall, "Fuck yes! Ride me, ride me baby give it to me good."

Molly leaned down and kissed him dirty, fucking his mouth with her tongue as their bodies moved together, and she could feel it building inside of her again, only faster this time. It was coming at her like a freight train, unstoppable as their bodies moved together.

"Oh god. Oh God, Daryl, I'm gonna…"

"Do it, baby, oh fuck yes do it,"

He'd done it just right so she would cum while he was inside of her, then reached his hands up to stroke her nipples and breasts until she was screaming into the night.

Daryl could feel her body squeezing him, it was like a vice while Molly rode her orgasm out on top of him, and it seemed to last for hours. Wave after wave hit her from her scalp to her toes; her body tingled and she couldn't control her reaction or her words.

She cursed a blue streak when she came and then he was rolling them over so he was on top of her, pounding into her.

"Who fucks you right? " Daryl growled, "Who fucks you right ?"

"You do! You do!" She answered.

"Damn right I do," He grabbed her by the hand and flipped her onto her stomach, pulled her up and entered her from behind. He kept one arm around her waist, holding her close against him, both of them were oblivious to the hard ground on their knees and he brought his hands over her chest and his lips to her ear.

"Be a good girl and cum for me again," He groaned into her ear.

Molly was sweaty and boneless from the way he was throwing her around the tent but her body obeyed him.

She shuddered in his arms on the brink of tears it was so good and Daryl came with a roar after that, holding her tight against him as he emptied every drop inside of her.

They collapsed on the ground together and we're silent for a long time, both lost in their thoughts.

They had just had the most mind blowing sex.

What did this mean now?

/

"Like your ink," Daryl said later as he lit a cigarette and shared it with her.

"I'm part Native American, on my father's side," She answered, taking a drag from the cigarette and letting it out slowly, savoring an after sex smoke that had been rare in her life until now, "He was a deer hunter, like you, but bow and arrow."

"You know how to use a bow?"

"Compound yes, been doing it all my life…"

Maybe he'd take her hunting after all he thought to himself taking a drag of the cigarette and wrapping an arm around her as she pulled a blanket over them.

"Tomorrow we'll go get your shit and bring it back here," Daryl stated as if there was no discussion to be had, and Molly smiled at this, "You're with me now. "

Notes: Thank you for reading and let me know what you think.


End file.
